Bilbo's Library-- A Middle-earth Poetry Collection
by Elglor Stargold
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by Middle-earth and all the awesomeness therein. Most poems will be in English and a few will be in Elvish.
1. Accidental Heroes

**A/N: **So! This is going to be a set of Lord of the Rings inspired poems with no regular updating schedule. I LOVE writing poems, especially LOTR poems, especially while I'm supposed to be doing Algebra. Like right now, I am procrastinating doing useless problems by sharing my art with the world... :D

* * *

**_Accidental Heroes_**

The morning dawns on happy lands

A walking stick held in his hands

Longing for breakfast he won't get

On into darkness, pit by pit

He goes from home to paradise

Then through dungeon, fire, and ice

To face a cloud of gloom and hate

An accidental hero's fate

Suffering evil, pain, despair

He fights to save what's pure and fair

On nothing more than word of lore

He travels to doom's very door

Many said he was too small

But he did it, wronged them all

A deadly-near inheritance

A journey far and then the end

But at last the Sun does rise

Shedding light on all the lies

Sweeping evil all away

A little hero's price it paid

Then this hero finds renown

But simply wants to see his home

So he travels back to start

In the green land of his heart

But his kinfolk call him queer

He saved them all, they think him weird

And on a morning after all

The magic harbor in the fall

Into the light of dawning day

The small, brave hero sails away.

* * *

Isn't that touching? *sniff* I almost cry every time I read that to someone. I absolutely love this poem. And I don't mean to brag, but I entered it in my county fair and it went to state fair! Oh, and I almost forgot... I'm sorry I virtually never update, but my life is crazier than you would believe. I do plan on updating my other set of ficlets soon. Next will probably be Elrond, but I need to work on his story...

Anyway, Nai garo glas! (May you have joy!)


	2. City of the River

**A/N:** Hello, folks! Here is the next installment in Bilbo's library; I imagine this edition to be a yellowed sheet of parchment in fancy script crammed into a space on one of the bookshelves. :) Got to love Bilbo's organization system!

I hope someone is enjoying this fic, but as no one has reviewed, I cannot tell. Please let me know if you like the poems!

And without further ado, I give you _City of the River_. ;)

* * *

**City of the River**

A dale along the river-bank

Was lush and very green,

The trees around were smooth and lank

And had a velvet sheen.

Some passers-by had noticed this

As weary as they were,

So rested and found sudden bliss-

A settlement occurred.

The people asked the trees to bend

Into a village fair,

They did, and so the people tend

The woods with loving care.

Next they found a sparkling stream

Four leagues or so away;

They begged the brook to lend its gleam

It flows there to this day.

They asked the rocks to be a path

Across the river clear,

A bridge so fit for Elbereth

With glad stream falling near.

They dwelt there and it soon became

A most enchanted city;

A haven to which all who came

Felt weariless and giddy.

It also was a school of arts

Where every craft was taught.

Smithing, painting, shaping darts,

There many skills were sought.

The people there were very glad;

They'd found a place to stay.

They sang and danced, great fun they had,

And generally were gay.

And so it was that in this place

A poem there was writ

Where Sun will never hide her face

And love is always lit

So by the velvet lanky trees

And sparkling riverwell,

A city in a dale of peace,

There dwelleth Rivendell.

* * *

**A/N:** The word 'gay', in case you sniggered, also means 'happy' or 'joyful'. That's how I use it in the poem. Also, people shouldn't be picked on for their romantic preferences. I myself enjoy dating horses.

Yep, I'm a weirdo! :) R&R!


	3. The Despairing Verse of Legolas

**A/N: **Mae g'ovannen, folks! Okay, latest poem in the series. I personally hold to the belief that Thranduil, being so famous for the amount of wine he imports, enjoys his drink rather a lot, or perhaps I should say too much... and behaves a tad unpredictably when he has been merrymaking for a while. All to the woe of Legolas! My best friend and I have decided King Thranduil, while drunk, has tried to marry off his son to a chair or other inanimate object on numerous occasions. XD Anyway, I ramble.

* * *

_The Despairing Verse of Prince Legolas Thranduilion_

Why is my father so weird when drunk?

Several glasses, then he's gone;

Each of the chairs have lost a chunk,

And so has the lamp he is sitting on.

Why must Ada be so queer?

You cannot fly, get down from there!

Barrels of wine fill my heart with fear,

When feast-day arrives in my father's lair.

His hangovers are almost worse,

Tiptoeing as he's melodramatic.

Dorwinion wine is a terrible curse

If your dad is an Elf and an alcoholic.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope someone enjoyed that. If you read this and liked it even a little bit, or have anything to say, please, please review! Even if you just tell me you like walruses. Or what your favorite flavor of gum is. Or what color socks you are wearing. Please review. Pippin would appreciate it!


	4. Legolas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lord of the Rings. Rather, the Lord of the Rings owns me. (No joke, I'm enslaved to Sauron.)

**A/N: **Mae go'vannen, everyone! Next poem! This verse is on a thick piece of green parchment, wedged in between a large map of Wilderland and an apple cake recipe on Bilbo's shelf. It was very hard to steal-er, borrow- Bilbo was in his study all day yesterday. Anyway, this is an epic poem on one of the most epic Elves I know.

* * *

_**Legolas**_

A brief spark of light in the murky woods

Courage flashes beneath his hood

A noble gray bearing through portals of blue

Emotions evasive, grins dazzling but few.

A liquid archer, his movements a flash

A brave one, a warrior, bearing the lash

On behalf of those who are weaker than him

To quell darkness he would sacrifice breath and limb.

All the years of his life he has loved Middle-earth

Fighting her shadow, but keeping some mirth.

One of the Nine Walkers, though in many tales,

He's a single green leaf on the whispering gales.

Sailing through darkness on winds more bright

True is his heart and strong is his light

Compassionate, deadly-quick Elven prince fair,

Besiege not Mirkwood. Legolas lives there.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is, folks! Legolas in verse! I really seem to like writing poems about him. Please enjoy and review!


	5. School :P

**Disclaimer:** I am not Eru nor any of the Valar. Therefore, I have no claim to Middle-earth.

**A/N: **I don't actually hate school this much, I was just having a bad day... I gave this one to Bilbo for his collection! I dedicate this to the Tolkien fans. Also there are subtle references to Dr. Who and Meekakitty. I don't own them either; their awesomeness is far beyond what mine could ever be.

* * *

School :P

School is simply tiresome

It really is a bore

I do not think my brain cells

Can handle any more.

Algebra is poisonous,

Geometry's a plague,

I do not need to know about

The Defenestration of Prague.

Shakespeare was a weirdo,

Spelling is my bane,

Art homework is slow,

Science kills my brain.

Cooking makes me want to cry,

Music makes me sad,

Spanish causes me to die

Writing turns out bad.

So all I don't exterminate,

And destroy all of the things

I must right now procrastinate

And read Lord of the Rings!

* * *

**A/N:** I do actually like school most of the time... my favorite subjects are writing, Literature (Tolkien stuff!), Phys. Ed. (ARCHERY!), and art.


	6. Parth Galen

**A/N: **This poem is written neatly on a roll of cream parchment which had fallen down behind a row of dusty old books. It was a job getting it out, and I still have spiderwebs in my hair, but I think it was worth it. Any sonnet about Galadriel's lawn is a most unique piece.

* * *

Parth Galen

'Tis beauty most unshadowed in the world—

The stars alight above the Lady's hill;

And like as though from heaven they were hurled

The star-turned faces of the niphredil.

In Lórien beneath the boughs of gold

On ring of grass where drifts few lonely leaves

Where many happy songs were sung of old,

But now most often hears the crying breeze.

The magic of this realm does swiftly fade,

And yet in simple field may linger on

In violet flame of twilight love forbade

Creates undying troth on greenest lawn.

A wave of grass and stars of elanor,

Parth Galen shines on ever as before.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I hope you liked it! I'm accepting ideas for future poems, if anyone has any. Le hannen! Have a great day! :D


End file.
